Best Friend's Brother
by Swiftchanted
Summary: If someone found out, she would have been buried alive. It was wrong. So wrong. EXTREMELY wrong. But could she help that she was attracted to him? Of course not. You can't help what your heart decides, right? Starlie songfic. Oneshot.


**So this is my treat to all of my Twitter followers, as a present for getting 100 followers! Thank you guys so much! Anyways, you guys get to use your imagination in this fanfic and pretend that Mo and Charlie are brother and sister! Yay for imagining things! So this is a songfic. Yowza. I am not familiar with these, so bear with me here. And I am the first to use this song in a Starlie fanfic, and I'll probably be the last. Because there's just not that much there, ya know? I get off topic way too much, as if you haven't already figured out. I hope you enjoy, and review! This is for you guys. xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella Yamada took a deep breath, and dialed Mo Delgado's number. <em>Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up.<em> The phone clicked, and a husky voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Stella's heart fluttered a bit.

"Hey Charlie! Is, uh, Mo home?"

"Yeah, did you want to talk to her?" Stella's heart continued to skip beats. She didn't want Mo to come to the phone; she wanted to stay on the phone with Charlie! But she couldn't. It was wrong.

"Yeah. Can you tell her that Stella's coming over?"

"Sure Stell. See you in a few." Charlie's voice clicked off the phone, and Stella sighed as she held the phone closer to her heart. She knew that every bit of this was wrong. But could she admit it? Of course not.

_Call you up when I know he's at home__  
><em>_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

"So Stell, why did you wanna come over?" Mo asked. She handed Stella the bowl of popcorn, never taking her eyes off of the TV. They were watching the movie Mean Girls for the fifty thousandth time.

Stella could feel her palms sweating. _What am I supposed to say, Oh, I'm just over here to see your extremely hot and amazingly adorable brother? Yeah, and risk getting kicked out for life! _"No reason, I just felt like we needed a little girl bonding time." Mo nodded as she reached her hands out for the popcorn bowl.

Stella stood, up; not seeing Charlie's face was wearing away at her. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna use the bathroom and grab a water real quick. You want one?" Mo shook her head, as Stella walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her softly.

She smiled when she heard Charlie's voice coming from downstairs. She took a deep breath and walked determinedly down the stairs, into the living room. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie's face lit up, and Stella felt her heart melt. "Hey Stell-bell! I didn't actually think you were gonna come over! Come sit with me for a minute." Stella didn't know if her legs would move or not. She chanted in her head, _Legs! Move towards the couch where that incredibly sexy Delgado boy is sitting! Now!_

_What can I tell if he's looking at me?__  
><em>_Should I give him a smile?__  
><em>_Should I get up and leave?_

Stella and Charlie made small talk for about two minutes, and Stella jumped up. "I better, um, be getting back to Mo. You know, movie night." Stella chattered. Charlie smiled.

"It's okay. Nice talking to you, Stell-bell." _Oh dear Jesus, I'm going to pass out._ Stella climbed back up the stairs and opened the door to Mo's room. Mo was reclined back on the pillows, stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Hey, where's your water at?" Mo asked as Stella rejoined her. Stella's eyes grew wide. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, you're busted, just say that you weren't thirsty! _

"I-uh, I wasn't thirsty anymore." Mo just nodded as she turned her attention back to the movie.

_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking__  
><em>_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend__  
><em>_I really hope I can get him alone_

The movie finally ended, and Mo was knocked out cold. Stella knew that Charlie was still up, and she didn't know if she should go see him or not. Mo would never know. She was asleep for crying out loud! And it was just a friendly conversation between two band mates even if they did get caught. She rolled out of the bed, and tiptoed quietly out of the room. She shut the door almost silently, and walked to Charlie's room.

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Stella opened the door to Charlie's room in the basement, and smiled when she saw him playing the drums. She walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"Whatcha playing?" she asked playfully. He jumped a bit, and exhaled as soon as he saw that it was Stella.

"You scared me."

"And you didn't answer my question," Stella said, poking Charlie's arm. _Damn, he's so fit. My god, if he weren't Mo's brother…_

"Ehh, it's just a little something something." Charlie sighed as he continued to play. Stella smiled as she started to tap her feet to the beat. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

___Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to,__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Charlie smiled. "You got some pipes, Stell. Who was that song about, anyways?"

Stella blushed. "Thanks Charlie. And…it wasn't about anyone in particular, I guess." _It was about you, stupid, I can't be any more obvious!_ She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I better be getting back upstairs. Night Charlie." As she headed out the door, Charlie grabbed her arm.

"Hey Stell?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

Stella smiled weakly. _But I don't wanna be friends._

_I kinda think that I might be his type__  
><em>_Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy_

Stella sat down at the table in Dante's-the usual circle one that everyone preferred- and began rapping her knuckles on the table. Where was the rest of the gang? The door jingled open, and Stella's mane of hair whipped around just to see Charlie walking up. Her heart fluttered, and her mouth went dry. Here comes the husband, her conscience smirked. And then the more reasonable side Stella's conscience retorted, "It's Mo's brother, remember?" Suddenly there was a war inside her head, and she clenched the table cloth. _God, Charlie, why did you have to be so hot?_

Charlie sat down beside Stella, and suddenly the impulse to reach out and hug him washed over her. _Don't you dare hug him!_ Her conscience was screaming now, and she was nervous he might have been actually able to hear what was going on in her head. "Mo and the others are on their way. By the way, nice dress. Shows off your figure really good." Charlie smirked. Stella looked down at the dress she was wearing and blushed. _Did little boy Delgado basically just say I have nice legs? Oh no, here comes that fluttery feeling again! Am I sick?_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move__  
><em>_Is this all in my head?_

The rest of the band followed in pursuit, laughing about something. Stella inwardly cursed their arrival, and plastered a fake cheerful smile on her face.

"Stella Lauren Yamada, are you wearing a DRESS?" Mo stopped short in her tracks and just stared at Stella for a moment. Olivia patted Mo's shoulder and sat down beside Charlie. Wen followed behind her, and Mo dashed up to behind Stella. "A DRESS?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Is it not that obvious, Mo, there's a guy!"

Mo's mouth dropped. "A guy?"

Olivia nodded excitedly. "A guy!"

Stella scoffed. "There is NOT a guy. I just…felt like wearing a dress today!"

Mo winked. "Yeah, that's it. I'll find out sooner or later, Yamada." Stella smiled nervously. If Mo found out that she liked Charlie…she was dead meat.

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking__  
><em>_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend__  
><em>_I really hope I can get him alone__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Every time that Mo and Stella and Olivia would walk by a guy, Mo and Olivia immediately began asking Stella if that was the guy. She had half a mind to just say yes to one of them, and just get it over with. But what if Mo told Charlie? What if Charlie had a thing for her and when he heard about it, he moved on? That couldn't happen. No ma'am. So she just shook her head no every time.

"Okay, we've gone through pretty much every guy in Rhode Island, Stella! Just tell us who he is, please!" Mo pleaded, as she sat down on the park bench.

Stella sat down beside her, and Olivia followed. Should she just go ahead and tell Mo? Get everything over with? It was like a Band-aid, just rip it off and everything be over with. But this was something bigger than that. She sighed.

"You'll…you'll find out sooner or later." Stella immediately regretted every word she said, but she shook her head and mentally cracked her knuckles. I'm going to tell them I'm in love with Charlie Delgado tomorrow.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to,__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

**To: Mo, Olivia, Wen, Charlie**

**I'll see you guys at Dante's in 10.**

**-Stell**

She knew that she would have about ten thousand texts asking what the heck she needed, but Stella sighed and turned her phone off. Tonight she was coming clean and that was that. Looking in the mirror, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She thought about Charlie. God…Charlie. That beautiful, sexy, ripped Delgado boy who stole her heart from her in less than two seconds. Man. After tonight, she was going to be a dead woman. She could just picture the conversation in her head.

"_You like Charlie?" Mo shrieks, as Stella smiles nervously. "STELLA, THAT'S MY BROTHER! YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER! IT'S WRONG!"_

_Charlie would be looking down, red faced, while Mo would whip around to face Charlie furiously. "You don't like her, do you?"Charlie shook his head and Stella could feel her heart drop in her stomach._

"_Sorry Stella…I only like you as a friend. You know that." Stella just sighed as she ran out, tears flowing from her face._

That was exactly how everything was going to go tonight. She was going to no longer be Mo's friend, there would just be a weird awkward silence between Charlie and herself, and Olivia and Wen would probably be torn as to who's side to take. Lemonade Mouth would be holding by on a thread and Ray would just laugh in their faces that Mudslide Crush was better than them and "they knew it, they knew it" as that annoying song they sang went.

Stella looked in the mirror. She was wearing a hot pink spaghetti straps taffeta dress with a black sash around the waist. On her feet was a pair of black rocker boots with two large silver circle buckles on the sides. She had done some light makeup on her face, using some golden eye shadow that was hard to tell apart from her skin tone, and she had on a lot of mascara. She had traced over her lips with her favorite cherry lip gloss, and she had pinched her cheeks for a little color. Her hair was down and straightened, with her bangs pulled back into a bump-it like style. Hopefully Charlie would like it. Grabbing her leather jacket, she slid it on and zipped it up so no one would be able to see the dress. She grabbed her phone, taking a deep breath, and walked out of her bedroom door. It was go time.

As she walked down the sidewalk, the cool breeze ruffled her dress a little bit. She began humming and focused her eyes on the brightly lit sign of Dante's that was about three blocks away. As she walked through the parking lot, she saw Charlie's car and Wen's car. That meant that the four of them were here. She walked around back, and yanked the back door open. Dante smiled at her.

"Your stuff is all ready, Stella."

Stella smiled warmly. "Thanks Dante, for letting me do this here. Did the guys tell you the signal?" Dante nodded. "Show me, just so we're clear." Dante saluted and then twirled his finger around a bit in the air as though he was saying 'wrap it up'. Stella gave him two thumbs up.

Stella walked out of the back, and shook her hands. It was do or die time. She walked the sidewalk around the side of the front door, and she bravely opened the door. Smiling in the direction of Mo, she looked up at the small stage. There was a microphone set up there, and humongous speakers sat up. She shook her head, laughing. She walked over to where her friends were sitting, and smiled. Mo jumped up and looked Stella up and down.

"Stella Yamada! You're wearing a skirt! And a pink one at that! Are you sick?" Mo shrieked. Stella could feel Charlie's eyes burn into her, but she pretended as though she didn't notice.

Stella sat down between Mo and Wen, and she cleared her throat. "Well, I've finally come to the conclusion that I should tell you guys who the Stell-master likes." Mo squealed, and she grabbed Stella's arm.

"Who is it?"

Stella smirked. "I've also come to the conclusion that you guys have to figure it out yourselves. But I promise, you'll know who it is before the night is over." Mo groaned, and their pizza was sat down in front of them.

While everyone else dug in, Stella sat there patiently. Between bites of pizza, Mo would fire off names of guys that she thought Stella might have liked. But Stella sat there smiling, just continually shaking her head. Olivia would laugh, and Charlie seemed as though he wasn't enjoying this. _Is that jealousy I sense? Yes? Yes! My plan is working._ The voices in Stella's head were all going crazy. She was so enjoying the night right now.

Mo sat down a half-eaten piece of pizza and slammed her hands on the table. "Stella. Please just tell us who you like! This is getting insane! Not to mention tiring." Stella patted Mo's shoulder and stood up. She looked at the cashier and winked. He saluted to a waiter and then twirled his finger. The waiter untied his money pouch and handed it to a passing by waiter and ran to the back of the restaurant. Mo looked at Stella as though she was crazy. "Stella? What the hell are you doing?

"Relax, Mohini. Just enjoy the show." Stella said. A blonde guy walked up to the stage, and took the mic.

"Hello pizza lovers! Tonight we have a very special performance tonight by Miss…Stella Yamada!"

_Cause he's such a dream__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_And you know what I mean__  
><em>_If you weren't related_

A pop rock tune began to blare out of the speakers, and everyone in the restaurant began to whisper. Mo's mouth dropped. "Stella? You're performing? When did this happen?" Stella just smiled.

"Since you guys wanted to know who I liked."

Olivia smiled. "Aww, Stella wrote a song! Knock 'em dead, Stella." Stella smiled and walked up to the microphone. The beat continued to rock the whole restaurant with the bass drum beating loud. Stella grabbed the mic from the boy and waved.

"Hello children. I have some lovely friends back there, who have been trying to guess who I like all week. They still haven't gotten it right, so I thought I'd be nice by telling them. But not directly, of course. So hopefully this little song will help them out," Stella said, as she turned around to face the wall, her back to the crowd. She sang the last little part. "I just didn't, didn't want her to know." The track stopped, and the others looked around. Stella unzipped her jacket, and the second the beat blared out she spun around, her jacket falling to the floor.

"_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me,"_

The band's mouths dropped. Everyone in the restaurant stood up and started clapping, and Mo looked from Stella to Charlie. Charlie looked as though he was getting ready to pass out. Olivia just looked at Mo.

"Maybe it's some other best friend, you never know." Olivia said as she clapped to the beat.

"_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3,"_

Mo glared at Olivia. "I doubt any of her other best friend's brothers are drummers!" Olivia and Wen just stood up and clapped, trying to avoid the glares of Mo. Stella was now walking around the restaurant, rocking out.

"_I don't want to, but I want to__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and,"_

Mo was absolutely shocked. Stella liked CHARLIE? Charlie! Her brother! Charlie! This was insane! Stella watched as Charlie just looked down. She was feeling nervous; he didn't seem all into it. She watched disappointingly as Charlie stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

_"Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
><em>_BFB, BFB,"_

Stella sighed as she sat the microphone back down on the stand. Everyone in the room applauded as Stella walked back to the table. "There. I told you who I liked. Are you happy? Because I'm sure as hell not." Mo stood up to grab Stella, but Stella was already walking out the door.

Stella ran through the parking lot, and finally just collapsed on the curb. She wiped her eyes. _I'm an idiot. I should have just kept my crush on Charlie a secret, everything was so much better when I did. It was fun feeling like Aladdin and Jasmine. But now I'm out in the open and everything is done with. Damn, I'm the biggest idiot to walk the planet._

"Mind if I sit here with you?" a voice said from the darkness. Stella shook her head no, and went back to crying. For a moment there was just a silence, and then Stella turned to face her curb partner.

"Charlie?" Stella said, tears running down her face.

Charlie sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah…" he trailed off as Stella looked down at the sidewalk. He turned to face Stella. "So, who's the best friend's brother?" he asked playfully.

Stella sighed in exasperation. "It's you! You you you you you! And I was a total idiot for getting up there and singing that song, I should have just kept my crush on you to myself, but no, I think that things that happen in the movies happen in real life! A part of me told me that you only liked me as a friend, but the tiny voice in the back of my head said that I just might have a chance with you! And I listened to that voice, and look at where we are now!" she cried. She flung her head back in her hands and choked out another sob.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I know that you've had a crush on me for about a month now."

Stella looked up at him. "You have?"

Charlie nodded. "Stella, no matter how much you try to hide it, I can see through you like I'm looking through saran wrap." Stella blushed, and rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you back there," Stella mumbled. Charlie looked at her sympathetically.

"Stella, you didn't embarrass me back there."

Stella looked at him and hit his arm. "Don't lie to me Delgado! You know I embarrassed the living heck out of you back there, and don't deny it! Your face is still red."

Charlie chuckled a little. "I don't think you embarrassed me as much as you embarrassed Mo back there. She's probably still stunned."

Stella laughed. "I feel bad for her. Badass Yamada likes her brother. She's never gonna let me live this down, you know."

Charlie stared at her as though she was crazy. "You don't have to live with her! She's gonna be stalking me asking if I like you every waking moment now!"

Stella smiled through her tears, and wiped her eyes. "This was a nice conversation, Charlie." Stella stood up, and smoothed down her dress. "Well, I best be on my way. See you around, Charlie." She began to walk off down the sidewalk, more tears flowing down her face. She and Charlie were always destined for just friends.

"Stella, wait!" Stella whirled around to see Charlie jogging up to her.

"What, Delgado?" Stella asked, as Charlie looked down on her.

"You forgot something."

"What?" Stella asked confusedly. She hadn't forgotten anything, except her pride and dignity at the restaurant. But that was long gone.

Charlie stepped closer to Stella, and leaned down. He pressed his lips to hers, and caressed her face with both hands. Stella couldn't believe it. Charlie. Was. Kissing. Her. Was this a dream? It had to be! Did she make the first move; there was no way that Charlie had made it. But everything she had just doubted was coming true. She kissed him back, and wrapped both arms around his neck. He stopped caressing her face and snaked his hands around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. His tongue began to beg entrance, and she reluctantly let it for a moment, and it finally returned back to a sweet kiss. Stella pulled away, and just looked at Charlie.

"I've liked you for awhile too, you know. But Mo…well, you know Mo. If she found out that I liked you, I would have been dead. And when you sang that song in the basement, I kind of thought, that's not just a coincidence that she's singing about a best friend's brother who's a drummer…so when I heard the first yeah come out of your mouth back there, I knew it was me."

Stella looked in his eyes. "Why did you leave though?"

Charlie shook his head, tightening his grip on Stella's waist. "Because if I stayed, Mo would've asked me a billion questions, like did I like you back, did I know this was going to happen, and I didn't want to hear it."

Stella smiled. "That's a nice excuse for saying that you were too embarrassed to sit in there while I professed my love for you."

Charlie sighed. "I told you, I-" he started, but he never finished his sentence because Stella stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Charlie again. For a moment the two stayed lip-locked, and then Stella pulled away yet again.

"Wasn't that a nice way of telling you to shut up?" she smirked. Charlie just nodded as he grasped Stella's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yamada?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Charlie?"

"If I was, would you say yes?"

Stella chuckled and blushed. "Yes."

"Then it's a date." Charlie said, kissing her cheek as she turned around to walk off. Walking down the sidewalk, Stella threw her head back and cheered.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" she shouted. Charlie watched as she danced her way down the sidewalk and chuckled.

"And she calls me the dork."

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this! Again, thanks for the 100 followers on Twitter! I so appreciate it, and expect some more Starlie goodness later on this week! I can't think of anything else to write here, so…Remember, be heard, be strong, be proud! Love, Emzy<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
